


I would die for you

by yoon_seokook



Series: I would die for you [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Death, F/M, M/M, Other, angsty, bangtan - Freeform, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoon_seokook/pseuds/yoon_seokook
Summary: (Y/N) was just a fan. But seeing BTS at the airport one day could change that, especially when (Your pronouns) got saved by them after being nearly trampled by everyone.How strong will the relationship be?(Could be girlxboy, boyxboy, or something else depending on what gender you identify as)(Book 1)





	1. 1

**Your POV**

I was only a fan. But one day everything changed, and I don’t mean that I stopped. 

I ended up dating a member of the well known Kpop group before...well, let’s get to the beginning of the story so you can know what happened that made us not date anymore.

It all started when I was buying tickets for the BTS concert in New York. I was getting real nervous about buying tickets. So nervous that I stayed on ticketmaster hours before the show went on sale. Somehow, a GA ticket came up and I clicked without hesitation.

Somehow, I didn’t get the well dreaded “Sorry, another fan beat you to those tickets” alert, which caused me to take a huge breath of relief. I entered all my credit card information and before I knew it, the tickets were mine. I was going to see BTS, the boys that got me through high school, my heroes.

I was planning on getting to the venue the day before so that I wouldn’t have to prepare for what the line would look like the day of. However, that changed when my friend found information on where and when they were landing. So I said goodbye to my barricade spot and hello to seeing BTS at the airport.

I promised myself these things.

1\. Do not run up to them, they’re famous but deserve privacy 

2\. Do not push them, no one likes being pushed, so why push them?

3\. Do NOT scream in their faces, they are not going to like that. They’re humans, not robots.

Well, tip #3 sort of changed, for a reason out of my control.

My friend and I were standing against the barricade, very calmly, to wait for the boys to walk out. But once they walked out, everything went crazy.

It wasn’t long before I ended up getting pushed down and stepped on. Because I got pushed down, it caused the barricade to get pushed down too, as well as many insane fans stepping on me to get a glimpse of these boys.

Suddenly, I couldn’t follow my third tip fully anymore. I needed to get the attention of  _someone_ _._ I couldn’t do much but scream. This was going to be my only way to get the attention of anyone.

I couldn’t take a deep breath before I did this. I couldn’t breathe.

”SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE”

I felt like it was no use, no one would hear me.

_This is it, I’m going to die before seeing them_

I tried screaming one last time, I was still being trampled by people behind me.

”HELP ME”

Right after I screamed that, I noticed something, or someone.

Whoever it was reached their hand out and I grabbed it. I didn’t notice who it was until I got up.

_Jungkook?_

I tried to thank him but it wasn’t long after he helped me up before my body gave out from everything that happened and the last thing I remembered was falling into someone’s arms before hitting the ground.

”SOMEONE HELP”

**************

All I saw was a very bright light and felt my hand being held. I blinked a few times before everything adjusted. Blurry, then clear.

I looked to my right only to see the maknae holding my hand and tapping his left leg while taking breaths. He looked over at me and took a sigh of relief.

”You’re okay” he told me. I was confused as to what happened.

Turns out all the pushing that caused me to knock over the barricade left me light headed, and that was what caused me to pass out.

My head was hurting and I tried opening my mouth, but no words seemed to come out.

”I had to take you in here before the pushing got worse, it looked really bad what happened to you” he told me again. I looked over at my arms to see bruises all over.

”Thank you,” I managed to say, and I meant it. I did feel like I was dying. I couldn’t breathe and my chest felt tight from what happened. Looks like I’m staying near the back of the GA pit now.

”Want me to help you up?” Jungkook asked me again.

”I would like that,” I responded while nodding. He grabbed both of my hands while I was standing up. I didn’t trip. He applauded.

”Well, I’ll see you at the show tomorrow” I told him.

”Maybe after too, your friend gave me your number” Jungkook said and winked.

”What?” I asked, dumbfounded.

”Oh yeah she knew what was happening and made sure both of us stayed in contact” he informed me.

_Holy shit_

I looked around for my phone and ended up finding it. A text from him already made my phone chime.

”Hey,” I said and rose my eyebrows. He started laughing.

”See you around?” he asked me.

”See you around.” I responded, and walked out of the room with a smile.

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the day of the concert! You had the time of your life, but what would happen if a certain someone walked into your work?

**Your POV**

I remember that I was woken up by the song Mic Drop.

_Ugh it’s 5 AM_

I was cranky until I realized why I was waking up early. The concert!

Running around frantically, I looked all over my dorm for my outfit. A black t shirt that said “Not today,” denim high waisted shorts, floral vans, and a red flannel to tie around my waist. I packed a drawstring backpack with a redbull and granola bars.  _Don’t wanna pass out again._

It was happening, it was actually happening. I would be seeing my 7 favorite people in person. It was hard to believe I met Jungkook the day before, or how I met him, and not to mention that I got his number afterwards.

So before I knew it, I was in the 10th row of the pit. I looked ahead and saw the stage, my excitement was building up by the seconds.

My phone was chiming, and I saw that Jungkook was BLOWING MY PHONE UP with his texts.

Jungkook: Hey

Jungkook: I hear everyone cheering

Jungkook: Maybe I hear you cheering as well

Jungkook: Have fun

I was giggling at his texts. I love him so much. 

It soon came to everyone’s favorite moment of a concert. The lights go down, people’s phones go up, and the arena is filled with screams. The seven boys that brought us all together are right in front of us singing all the songs we love.

Tears were streaming down my face in excitement. I had never been so happy in my life. This was already going to be the best night ever.

*********************

Work can get pretty stressful. With rowdy customers and a rude boss, it makes me want to quit. But I really need the money so I’m stuck unless I find a better job with better people.

Finally, it got to a moment where it wasn’t so busy. I took deep breaths to calm my nerves.

”Hi! Can I get one medium latte?”

It was him.

”Hi! Yes you can get one” I responded, without realizing how dumb I sounded. He laughed in response.

”It’s okay (Y/N) I was hoping you would work here so we could catch up”

It happened to be the end of my shift after I gave him his coffee anyways, somehow time flew. I guess I was just in a good mood about the day before.

So here we are, walking around New York, while having a conversation with each other. It was so hard to believe that _I_ was talking to _Jungkook_

"So, I hear you had fun last night” Jungkook told me, with light in his eyes. I let out a soft chuckle.

”Best day of my life honestly,” I responded. I peeked at his face to see a slight blush and smile, which caused me to start smiling.

I miss you, but unfortunately life didn’t go as planned.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook walks you back to your dorm. You both learn more about each other.

**Your POV**

”So is this how you get to your dorm from work?”

”Yes,” I stated, “I don’t drive. I have really bad anxiety problems that cause me to not be able to drive.”

He nods in understandment.

”I understand that, plus the subway seems faster and more useful anyways” Jungkook responded to me with a cheeky smile. I don’t know why I kept blushing. Maybe because it’s the way you made me feel, and continue to make me feel even after what happened. You aren’t as perfect as all the fans make you out to be, but that made me love you even more.

You have your flaws that make you human.

”Oh, that’s us,” I realized when the subway was in front of us. We walked on, arms around each other. We were standing next to each other while holding the railing.

You walking me to my dorm made me feel safe. I always got so nervous walking to my dorm alone, so it made me feel cheery when you walked me there.

***********************

”What do you study in college?” Jungkook asked.

”Music production,” I responded. He nodded in response to what I said.

”Hey maybe soon you’ll help us with producing our songs” He told me in a suggestive tone. And boy did that spark excitement in me.

”Maybe I will,” I told him. He gave a slight applaud. We walked until we got to our dorm.

”So this is a bye for now, since we still have tour dates.” Jungkook told me, pouting. I pouted back.

”Don’t worry, we can still talk”

He gave me a hug and waved goodbye to me. We weren’t too sad, we would still see each other again. It would take a while, but love takes time. I was willing to do that.


	4. 4

**Your POV**

”Hello, how is college?” he asked me through facetime. I let out a loud UGH. 

”I’m guessing you’re getting frustrated with it.” I nodded and responded with,

”College and work with my, um, bitchy boss”

”Whoa, we’ve got a badass here”

I started laughing at his statement. I then noticed Yoongu walking into Jungkook’s room, with Namjoon following him.

”JUNGKOOK NAMJOON IS, oh hi new person” Yoongi screamed, then said.

”Jimin I didn’t do it,” Namjoon joke whined. I can hear Jungkook laugh so hard he snorts.

”You didn’t hear that,” he then told me, sounding embarrassed.

”No no it’s okay,” I reassured him, “I snort when I laugh all the time.”

” _(Your pronouns) is a keeper”_ I hear Namjoon whisper into Jungkook’s ear. I started smiling. But sadly, our facetime call had to end after we talked for hours.

”I love you”

”I love you too”

And we both hung up.

It had now been 4 months since Jungkook and I met. He would come back every once in a while and made sure to make time for me. The last time he visited, he confessed my feelings towards me and was ecstatic to hear I felt the same way.

Ever since I got to know him, I fell in love with him even more.

*********************

”Okay you’re free to go today,” my boss told me. Surprisingly, she wasn’t so rude this time. I started talking to one of my coworkers.

”That Jungkook guy must like you,” they told me. I nodded in response and told them

”He’s not perfect like everyone says he is, but it makes me love him more” 

“Someone’s in  _love_ ” that statement made me blush. They weren’t wrong, I really was. Jungkook made my days bright no matter what happened that day. Suddenly my phone started buzzing like crazy which meant a reminder.

”Shoot I have a doctors appointment soon! I’ll see you tomorrow” I informed my coworker and rushed out the door.

I was glad where I worked was close to the doctor’s office so I could walk and be there within 5 minutes.

The doctor’s appointment was the usual. Check up, checking my heart rate, height(I grew up to 5’5, so Jimin would probably still be confident with his height because I’m still shorter than he is), weight. Then we kept checking up on my condition I had. I was glad to hear that I’m still doing well. I just needed to go to follow up appointments every two weeks to make sure I was still doing alright.

I was finally able to go back to the dorm after a long day. I took the subway to my college and heard Mic Drop playing in the station. I had to refrain from going crazy so I just kept a smile on my face the whole time.


	5. 5

Two weeks had passed and I walked into the choir room for a club meeting. But who I saw, I wasn’t expecting to see. “JUNGKOOK” I screamed and ran up to him. I jumped in his arms and we hugged for a long time. “Surprise,” he responded and gave me the cheeky smile he always gives.

“Hey! BTS isn’t just Jungkook!” I hear a voice say. I jumped down and noticed that all of BTS was there. “I haven’t seen you all in so long” I gushed and we all had a group hug, with Namjoon and I hugging the most.

Namjoon was basically my best friend of BTS, he was the second closest member to me with Jungkook obviously being the first.

“How’s work?” Jin asked me. I rolled my eyes.

“Don’t remind me,”

“That boss of yours just needs some hope in her life. Some J-Hope.” Hoseok said and started laughing.

“HEY! Only I can make puns” Jin told Hoseok, which made Hoseok stick his tongue out.

“Yeah, sometimes I’m just done with them” Jungkook whispered in my ear.

“YOU LOVE US” Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi yelled at the same time. Soon my phone was buzzing again, signaling that I had my follow up appointment.

“Oh shoot, guys I have a follow up doctor’s appointment about my condition. I have to go!” I told them and started leaving the room. Before I left, I noticed Jungkook looking over at the rest of BTS and then following me.

“You don’t have to come with me,” I informed Jungkook.

“I know,” he told me. He still came with me.

*************************

“What do you mean I’ve been getting weaker?” I asked the doctor, with a bit of denial in my voice.

“I’m sorry, but all these tests show that your condition is worsening.” the doctor told me. I burst into tears after that statement.

“How long does (your pronouns) have left?” Jungkook asked the doctor. He just sighed.

“I’m sorry (Y/N) but you won’t make it to 21” I was 20.

“Look there has to be some mistake, I mean, there is no way I’m not going to make it to 21” I angrily told the doctor. I passed the first stage of grief within minutes. **********************

“You guys look like you ran into (Y/N)’s math teacher from Junior year” Taehyung joked after seeing Jungkook’s and I’s facial expressions.

” _Tae, this is serious_ ” Yoongi whispered to Taehyung. His face suddenly dropped and he ran over to Jungkook and I.

”What happened?” he asked us, with concern in his voice. I just broke out into sobs. I couldn’t say what happened. The rest of the boys walked into the room, while Jungkook was pacing back and forth.

” _What happened?_ ” I hear them whisper. I sighed and told them.

”I’m not going to live to be 21, I have less than a year left.”


	6. 6

**Your POV**

Less than a year, I had less than a year.

”Jungkook,” I turned to him, with tears in my eyes.

”I promise you, I will make these last few months the best” he responded.

”Don’t worry (Y/N), all of us will make these months happy for you” Namjoon said. I started smiling.

”That means a lot to me guys” I smiled.

*****************************

I checked with the doctor, and he told me it was safe for me to join the tour with BTS. This condition wasn’t affected with traveling. I thanked him and took the subway to where the boys were staying.

”I can go!” I told them. They all cheered out of excitement. I got resigning from work and college out of the way. I had everything packed and made sure my passport was up to date. The next leg of the tour started the next day. I ran up to Jungkook to cuddle with him.

”Are you excited?” I asked him.

”Very,” he told me and kissed my forehead.

**********************

”LETS GO LETS GO” Jimin screamed and turned the lights on at 4 am.

”Dammit Jimin have some mercy” Namjoon whined and Yoongi threw a pillow at Jimin.

”Okay well looks like I was put in the group of violent people at 4 am” Jimin sassed and put his hands in the air. I just laughed at his statement.

”Okay well, I’m up” Jungkook announced. This was my cue.

”I guess I’m up too” I announced as well.

************************

”Wow DNA is playing in this airport early in the morning” Jungkook was grinning like a little kid on Christmas while we were sitting down. I poked his face.

”Hey I told you, BTS is taking over” was my response. He giggles at me.

”Hey lovebirds,” Hoseok told us. We looked up to see Yoongi clinging onto Jungkook.

”Oh?” I asked.

”Yeah, Jungkook isn’t the only member of BTS dating someone. As of yesterday, YOONSEOK IS REAL” Yoongi told us and then shouted.

”So you can tell Jimin off for yelling at 4 am but can announce Yoonseok in an airport at 5 am?” Jungkook asked. Yoongi nodded.

”And Vmin is a thing now too,” Taehyung walks over to tell us.

”Nice,” I say and nod.

*******************

”We have now landed in Rome, thank you for flying with us”

It was still hard to believe I was joining BTS for their tour. It was even harder to believe that I was once a fan but now I’m dating Jungkook. Now we were in Rome, which was a place I have always wanted to go. My excitement was building up every minute on the plane.

”I cannot believe we actually have tour dates in Europe” Namjoon joked.

”I can’t believe I’m in Europe” I said with amazement in my voice.

”We can walk around Rome together” Jungkook told me and held my hand. I smiled.

”I would really like that”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

**Your POV**

The tour had been the best few months of my life. Unfortunately, the end was coming soon. I could tell it was happening. It was a gut feeling.

Jungkook kelt getting concerned that each day would be my last, as I would say  _I love you_ a lot more than usual.

”(Y/N)...” Jungkook told me, with his voice being very shaky. I was close to tears. I checked my phone to see that tomorrow was my last.

I took a deep breath and just embraced Jungkook for a long time. I was sobbing at this point. I couldn’t leave him, I just couldn’t.

”Well, we just have to live life to the fullest” I told him. And we did, we did lots of stuff I didn’t think I would ever do in my life.

***************

Today.

I was with the 7 boys. If I was going to have my last moments, I would want to have them with the people who are the reason I kept on living through everything.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn’t. All of us were teary eyed.

”I-I can lighten the mood with great memories” Hoseok announced, but shaky.

”Do that,” I said, smiling sadly. We spent the next few hours sharing great memories. They all left us with happy tears.

**************

”I can feel it,” I was minutes away from death.

”Stay with me,” I begged Jungkook. I was still crying.

”I always will,” Jungkook responded, I could tell he was trying not to cry. And soon I collapsed in his arms.

”Just like the first time we met eh?” Jungkook joked to lighten the mood. I laughed with him. I was goind to miss his jokes.

Finally, I gave him one last kiss.

One last before my final breath.


	8. Epilogue

All those who die young get a second chance at life. Some of these people live together. With the second chancers, you have the same face and name before you died. However, to those who haven’t died, you have a different face and name.

You cannot date the person you dated before you died. If you do, then they will die amd not have a second chance at life. You can, however, date one of their friends. Also, now that you have a second chance at life, you are sent as a living guardian angel to the person you dated before you died.

Will you accept?

**Your POV**

Yes


End file.
